


Jealousy

by Lollikins



Series: Simply Meant To Be [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pain, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Yeosang's jealousy is driving him crazy. Is he really Seonghwa's only one? (Series Complete)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Simply Meant To Be [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801804
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Jealousy

Yeosang watched from his seat on the other side of the room as Seonghwa played around with the other guys. It was just general horseplay but there was a nasty darkness that was eating away at his gut. It started when Seonghwa had fucked him and it had just been growing progressively worse. He had given Wooyoung the rougher side of his tongue twice and left his friend completely baffled. Everyone knew that Wooyoung was the cuddliest of them. He had a no member left unsnuggled clause in his basic personality and Seonghwa was one of the people with whom he was the most cuddly. 

As he watched, Wooyoung flopped down on Seonghwa’s lap and Seonghwa put his arms around his waist, pulling him back against him. 

There was a dark surge and he found himself shooting to his feet. He desperately wanted to say something, to tell him that not everyone wanted him falling all over them all of the time. He wanted to tell him to go sit on San if he needed to sit on someone’s lap so badly but he couldn’t. 

Instead he just stood there, chewing on the bitterness that was threatening to suffocate him. Seonghwa noticed him jump up and their eyes met. If he didn’t know better, he would think there was a note of challenge in those eyes. But Seonghwa broke the gaze and looked instead to San who opted to drape himself across Seonghwa’s back which brought the whole pile down. Mingi took this as a sign that he needed to flop on top of the collapsed pile of men and squish everyone. Wooyoung screamed for Mingi to get off as he was on the bottom of the pile.

Hongjoong looked up from his laptop and laughed. Jongho had his camera out and was filming as Yunho narrated it like he was a news reader and it was a four car pile up on the ring road. 

There was nothing suggestive about what Wooyoung had done. It was just Wooyoung being Wooyoung. Why did it bother him so much? Yeosang even had a girlfriend. What existed between him and Seonghwa had been at his request and it was just to play a game for his girlfriend. That was all it was. He kept telling himself that but it didn’t seem to solace that darkness that even now was twisting his gut into knots. 

But … he kept remembering his own words,  _ “I- I want you to fuck me, please Seonghwa… fuck me. I think I need it. I need to feel you, I need you to use me, I need you to … hurt me.” _

He remembered how sensual Seonghwa’s kisses had been, how tender his touch, how much time and care he had taken when he panicked. He remembered how thick and hot his cock felt as it slowly stretched him wide. He remembered afterward when he had treated him as if he were the most precious person in the world. What was wrong with him? 

Unable to stand it anymore, he headed out of the room and down the hall to his bedroom. He paced back and forth, not sure what to do with himself. He couldn’t even talk to Seonghwa about it. This was totally his problem and not the man who he was trying very hard not to think of as his lover. 

That wasn’t their relationship. 

He didn’t want that to be their relationship. He should have never brought him into his sex life. He wanted him to go back to just being Hyung Seonghwa. Didn’t he? He was just so beautiful and the way he made him feel when he touched him … 

It was making him crazy and he hated the way it made him feel. There was a knock on his door. It obviously wouldn’t be Wooyoung, it was his room too and he wouldn’t bother knocking. “Come in.” 

The very subject of his tortured thoughts poked his head in the room. “I was just wondering where you went. You disappeared.” 

“I-” He stopped his tirade before he started and just sighed heavily. “I’m just in a bad mood, kind of tired. It was too loud for me.” 

He offered three semi-connected excuses, hoping any one of them would do for the answer that Seonghwa was looking for. After all, he was here in Hyung capacity and not Seonghwa his sometimes lover capacity. There were strict lines between them and there had only been one time that they had been together outside of the hotel, that had been on Halloween. It left him exhilarated and thoroughly confused, what did he want? Did it even matter? Seonghwa had shown absolutely no sign of wanting anything outside of what they shared and he had no right to ask for it. Why did that make him so irrationally angry? Why did it make him want to punch Wooyoung? What made him think he had the right? 

“Are you alright?” Seonghwa asked as he stepped into the room. He was the very picture of concern and caring. It was what had made him the mom to their little group and helped to hold them together. There was absolutely no sign of the man who choked him on his cock or had made him cry as he hurt him. “Do you need anything?” 

Yeosang shook his head but he was thinking how much he wanted Seonghwa to walk across the room and grab him by his hair and kiss him until his lips were sore and bruised, how he wanted him to force him to his knees to force his cock down his throat. He wanted to know that Seonghwa wanted it too. But he said nothing, he just looked back at Hyung Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa smiled at him then, it was a wicked teasing little thing. His dark eyes skimmed over him in a way that left Yeosang feeling completely naked and his body answered, immediately swelling his cock and making his heart skip a beat. His own eyes reflected confusion and more than a little flicker of longing. 

“As long as you don’t  _ need _ anything, I guess I’ll go back and play with the children some more. It’s a shame you didn’t want to join in, I’m sure I have room on my lap for both you and Wooyoung.” With that, he ducked back out and closed the door behind him. 

Him and Wooyoung both? He reached for the nearest thing at hand and flung it at the door. The stuffed animal hit the door with a thud and bounced back to slide across the floor to Yeosang’s feet. Was Seonghwa teasing him or was he really saying that he was fucking Wooyoung as well? He racked his brain, trying to find any evidence of the two being together but could think of nothing at all. The only hint was their physical closeness but Wooyoung was far closer physically with San and even himself. If there was nothing between them, then that meant Seonghwa was deliberately goading him. He couldn’t believe that he would do that but he couldn’t believe he was fucking Wooyoung either… was he? 

Fuck! 

Yeosang looked down at the plush toy at his feet and it stared blankly back up at him. It had been a gift from Wooyoung and he loved it… now it just added to the maelstrom of emotion swirling in his head. He picked it up and tossed it in the closet and closed the door on it. He couldn’t look at it right now. 

The following day was a long one, it started with hair and makeup at seven and moved on to two television show tapings, a fansign and lastly with a televised interview. He truly enjoyed performing and enjoyed seeing ATINY but the day proved to be particularly long given his mood. He spent the entire time watching Wooyoung and Seonghwa and Seonghwa and San and Seonghwa and everyone really. No matter how much he told himself that he had to stop or else he would give himself away, he still watched. At one point, Hongjoong gave him a warm hug and asked him if he was alright. He assured their leader he was fine but some news from home had put him on edge. Hongjoong understood and offered him an ear if he needed it and offered Seonghwa as well, telling him that he knew they were there for him. 

That just made him feel worse. This was entirely his issue that he had caused himself with no good way to fix it. 

“Can I talk to you?” Seonghwa asked him after the fansign, before they were to start their televised interview. 

Yeosang looked up from the crib sheet he had been given of the questions they were to be asked. The interview was going to be in English and he wanted all the help he could get. Despite the fact that he was a lot better than he used to be, he was not confident in his English and this interview would be going out all over the world. “Sure.” 

Seonghwa led the way to a small room and ushered him inside then closed and locked the door behind him. Yeosang turned to find out what the older man wanted to talk about only to find himself pushed up against the wall, Seonghwa’s strong lean body pressed against him, the burning sweetness of the other man’s lips pressed against his. Desperately, he clung to him, hungrily sucking the tongue that slipped between his lips. It was the only real evidence he had in nearly two weeks that the other man still wanted him and he had been fiercely craving him and the knowledge that he did want him. 

Yeosang was panting and viciously hard by the time that Seonghwa drew away. There was something amused, knowing, and playful in Seonghwa’s gaze as his eyes moved almost possessively over him. “Wooyoung is worried you’re angry with him and he doesn’t know what he did but then again, he doesn’t know that you’re my whore either.” 

“Are you fucking him?” The words just popped out before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. There was no room for jealousy and possessiveness in their relationship. 

“I would say jealousy doesn’t suit you but I think I like it on you. I’ve been watching you watching me, driving yourself crazy wondering whether or not I’m fucking any of the any other members, wanting me for yourself.” He leaned forward and dragged his tongue over Yeosang’s lips. “That’s what you want, isn’t it baby?” 

He whimpered and leaned into him. He couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want it to be true but it was. He wanted Seonghwa, he needed to know that he was wanted, that he was needed. He wanted to be the only one but was he? “I don’t have any right to be jealous.” He said by way of defense. 

Seonghwa said nothing at first, just silently regarding him. “No, you don’t do you? Why are you?”

The silence sat heavily between them until Seonghwa broke it, “That’s not why I called you in here.” 

Yeosang looked up curiously, “You didn’t?” 

“No.” Seonghwa reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet bag and set it on a small table beside them. “You broke the rules.” 

“What rules? Yeosang looked confused. Was he talking about his jealousy, which obviously had been noticed? 

“You came without asking and waiting for permission.” 

Yeosang blinked. When had he cum without asking for permission? It was so engrained he always asked? Then he remembered the night that Seonghwa fucked him in his ripped and ruined fishnets. The night he hurt him. Those stolen moments that had blurred the lines between them. The first time that it had been at home and not in a hotel. He forgot all about it, Seonghwa had not. 

“You know what happens when you break the rules.” 

The expression on Yeosang’s face was pure incredulity, that had been almost two weeks ago and he hadn’t said a word until now. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that when you break the rules you get punished. I’m going to punish you.” He reached for the bag. “Unfasten your pants and turn around.” 

Immediately, his body responded to the command before his thought processes could catch up. Was he going to fuck him here? He couldn’t possibly, they didn’t have time and it was too dangerous. He only hesitated a moment though before he lifted trembling fingers to his waistband, unfastening his belt, opening his jeans and turning away. 

Seonghwa leaned him forward and lowered his jeans to his thighs. There was the touch of something slick and cold, he knew what it was, there was no mistaking the feeling. He was going to fuck him. His heart beat a nervous staccato, he wanted to tell him to stop, he wanted to tell him that they couldn’t, not here, that he would submit to any punishment, any cruelty that he demanded after but he couldn’t force himself to speak. He merely gripped the edges of the table in front of him and waited. 

“You want me to fuck you don’t you?” 

After struggling for a moment, Yeosang managed, “Yes.” 

“Do you think my fucking you is a punishment?” 

Again he fought for an answer, “No.” 

“Then since I’m punishing you, do you think I’m going to fuck you right now?” Seonghwa’s fingers slid up his back and into his hair, yanking his head back with some force as he leaned over him and bit his earlobe. “But I am going to remind you how to control yourself. You seem to have forgotten how.” 

Something began to press into him, it was far wider than he was expecting and his body fought against it. He bit his lips together, not making a sound as the widest part was pushed inside of him. Then it was done and Seonghwa slapped his hand against his ass. “You’re going to wear that for the next few hours and then …” He found himself dragged around by his hair to face the other man again who kissed him roughly and then it softened into something achingly sweet. “Don’t you dare cum.” 

Yeosang shifted and felt the toy deep inside him. Then it hit him. He was going to be on international television wearing a sex toy. At the very thought his face flared bright red and his eyes widened in abject horror. “But … I - how am I …?” 

“I guess you should have thought about that before you broke the rules and let yourself cum without my permission.” Seonghwa cleared his throat, “I’d also try my best not to get too excited, ATINY will surely notice if your cock is hard.” He couldn’t repress a chuckle as he reached over and arranged Yeosang’s hair and brushed his thumb along his lip line to fix his lipstick. 

“I- I think I need a minute.” He leaned back against the small table which pressed the toy more deeply into him. He let out a low whine and Seonghwa laughed. 

“This is going to be fun to watch… I think. Take your time baby, we’ll be waiting for you in studio 6.” Seonghwa leaned in as if to kiss him but stopped just shy before turning and walking back out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Yeosang heard voices outside. He could barely make out Seonghwa’s voice reassuring someone that he was alright. 

Was he alright? He was more confused than he had ever been and it was impossible to ignore the toy that was currently stretched inside of him. He felt full. He felt possessed. He felt aroused. Two of those things he couldn’t really do anything about but he sure as hell had to do something about one. He couldn’t go on camera with a hard on. ATINY would definitely notice and his indiscretion would be broadcast on SNS for the rest of time. He reached for the bottle of water he had brought in with him and touched its still cold surface to his swollen prick and jumped as the cold settled in. It wasn’t the perfect solution but it helped enough that he was able to get himself put away and his clothes arranged in such a way that his semi-hard cock was no longer obvious.  _ Don’t think. Don’t think. Don’t think. _ That was all he had to do, not think about it and just force himself through the next few hours. 

It proved to be much harder than he thought it would be. By the time he made it studio 6, he was sweating. He ignored the trickle of sweat that fell down his spine and the way each step he took, each move he made shifted the toy inside of him. 

By the time he got there, everyone was seated except himself and Mingi. Seated. Oh god this was going to be awful. At least, as far as he knew, they wouldn’t be dancing. He didn’t honestly know whether or not he could do that. If there was no dancing and no challenges, then he could make it through this. He hoped. 

Someone suddenly put their hands on his back and started pushing him forward, it was Mingi. He forgot he was just standing in the doorway. He took a deep breath and took his seat between Seonghwa and Jongho. He honestly could only think of one worse seating arrangement at the moment and that would have been between Seonghwa and Hongjoong but Hongjoong was on Seonghwa’s other side. Jongho watched people a lot and the last thing he wanted was someone watching him and noticing something wrong. He was sweating and that would be obvious but it would at least be consistent. He flashed a look at Seonghwa who was grinning at him in what he liked to think was a particularly evil fashion. 

He was enjoying this far too much. He leaned in and whispered, “You look hot, feeling alright?” 

He kept what he said neutral as they were both mic’d. He just nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. As he drew away, on the side that only Yeosang could see, Seonghwa winked at him. 

Yeosang licked his lips and drew a slow breath. He could do this. He had to make it through this. He tried not to think about what lay on the other side but he knew he had to suffer through his punishment. There was a small part of him that reveled in it. He was suffering for Seonghwa and that was what he wanted. 

The interview commenced and it was nothing short of absolute torture. While he didn’t have to dance, there were challenges aplenty and more than once, he found his mind wandering to places better left untouched. Not that it was the first time that an idol got a hard on at an inopportune moment but he was sure it was the first time that it happened because they were being punished for cumming without permission from their lover. 

It seemed to stretch on forever. More than once, he caught Jongho looking at him with mild concern but he didn’t say anything which was a small mercy. When Wooyoung draped himself over him, he jumped nearly a foot. Wooyoung found this hilarious and laughed while hugging him. He did his best to play it off and laugh and react as he normally did. At one point Seonghwa stepped up behind him and caressed his back. He thought he might die then and there as he felt himself harden. How was it possible that his body reacted so quickly to the smallest cue from Seonghwa? It was as if his body belonged to the other man and not himself. 

At long last it was over and he was able to breathe… at least a little. He still wasn’t sure exactly how much longer it would be before they went home and presumably his punishment would be over. Surely he wouldn’t leave him this way all night. Seonghwa had wanted him to suffer and he had been suffering for hours. He noticed Seonghwa and Hongjoong talking and whatever it was they were talking about, they seemed to be in agreement. Hongjoong headed off to the rest of the group and Segonhwa approached him, “Let’s go.” 

Without question, he fell into step behind Seonghwa. He saw the rest of the guys across the parking lot being loud and overly excited as per usual, as they got into the company van. He had another destination, however. He stepped into a taxi and seated himself beside Seonghwa who handed the driver a piece of paper with an address on it. 

He didn’t say a word, he just gave a knowing smile and turned to look out the window. Yeosang wanted to ask where they were going but held his tongue. Instead, he turned his attention to look out of his own window. Unfortunately, the quiet allowed him more than enough time to think and within seconds he was painfully hard and leaking. Where were they going? Did it matter? He knew wherever it was, he would be alone with Seonghwa and at his mercy. All manner of lurid thoughts tantalized his mind, the memory of how Seonghwa watched him making himself cum, choking on his cock, of the taste of his cum on his lips, the expression on the other man’s face when he begged him to fuck him, the tender care he had taken to calm his fears, the feeling of his cock pulsing inside of him, the feeling of giving him his pain… 

The taxi came to a stop in front of a nondescript hotel. Five minutes later, they were walking into a relatively nice room but Yeosang didn’t have long to look at it before he found himself slammed against the door. 

“I’ve been watching you all day, you have no idea how beautiful you were, do you? I saw how difficult it was for you, how hard you were. I saw you trying to hide it. You’re still hard aren’t you?” Without waiting for an answer, he pressed his hand against Yeosang’s aching cock and drew a tortured groan from him. He winced and leaned forward so that his head rested on Seonghwa’s shoulder. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Yes.” He managed to choke out. 

“Do you want to cum?” 

“Yes, god yes.” His smooth voice was stretched thin with the strain. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Please… hurt me.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

For a moment he hesitated, this was what started all of his problems but he couldn’t help it, he wanted it and he wanted it almost more than he wanted to take his next breath, “Please fuck me. I want you to, I need you to fuck me.” 

Seonghwa reached to tip up his face so he could see him, “What else do you want from me?” 

Before he could think, he was answering, “Everything.” 

“That’s a very dangerous thing to ask for.” Seonghwa’s expression was sharp and penetrating. “You know what they say, be careful what you ask for…” 

“... or you just might get it? I want it.” The flat of Seonghwa’s palm pressed and Yeosang gave a small cry, “Please…” 

“Who do you want?” Through the denim, he stroked him, “Do you want Hyung or Seonghwa or both?” 

“I want it all… I want you. I need  _ you _ .” 

“Be careful… You might give me the wrong idea.” His tone was warning but his touch was all encompassing. It possessed him,  _ he _ possessed him. 

Yeosang’s body shuddered but he fixed his eyes on Seonghwa’s and asked him the question that had been driving him mad, “Is it just me? Are you fucking Wooyoung? Am I the only one” 

“Shouldn’t I ask you the same thing? But then we know the answer to that question don’t we?” Seonghwa regarded him quietly for a moment then said, “Kiss me. Show me how much you want me.” 

He had never hurt or needed so much in his life and he was on the verge of tears from it. He pressed forward and kissed him, it was a plea, it was all of his yearning. He felt his jeans open and felt the caress of bare skin against his hot cock. 

Seongwha pulled away and looked down at Yeosang’s exposed cock. It was obscenely hard, a drop of precum dripped from the head as he watched. “We’re not done yet baby, not by a long shot. When I finally let you cum, it will destroy you.” He pulled a small leather device from his pocket and strapped it around the base of his cock and balls. “This should help, a little at least. You’re already so close I don’t know how much.” 

Again he stroked and Yeosang shuddered, “Can I cum?” 

“Oh no, not yet.” With that he flicked Yeosang’s balls which brought forth a sharp cry. As his whole body drew inward. Seonghwa closed his eyes and drew a slow breath, “That was a beautiful sound, I’m going to make you scream for me. I’m going to make you cry for me.” 

Yeosang dropped down to his knees and looked up at his lover. “I’m yours.” He reached tentatively toward Seonghwa’s belt. The other made no move to stop him, he just watched Yeosang pull his cock out and rose up to wrap his lips around him. Seonghwa’s eyes closed and his head fell back. 

“Fuck … you are such a good little cock sucker.” His hand knotted in Yeosang’s dark locks, pulling his head back to gain entry to his throat. With both hands, he held his head as he fucked his face. He heard the wet sounds of Yeosang choking around him and it only fueled him further, he wanted to leave him raw and bruised. He wanted to mark him. He wanted him to feel him every time he swallowed, every time he breathed. He wanted him to know who he belonged to. 

Seonghwa buried himself, balls deep in his little lover’s throat and held his place, watching as Yeosang began to struggle against the need to breathe. To his credit, he didn’t try to push Seonghwa away. His hands formed into fists against his thighs just as he started to fight, Seonghwa pulled out leaving him on his hands and knees coughing and gasping for air, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Take them off…” 

Yeosang nodded and pulled his shirt off over his head and stripped off the rest of his clothing but for the cock and ball harness that Seonghwa had put on him. His arm brushed against his cock and he shuddered violently. He needed to cum so badly but he was expressly forbidden. If he were to cum, he couldn’t imagine what Seonghwa would do to him. There was something dark and dangerous in him this evening and he admitted, he was just a little bit afraid but it was only a vague whisper to the screaming needs of his body. “Please …” He knew Seonghwa wouldn’t let him cum, not yet he wasn’t sure what he was pleading for. 

Seonghwa unbuttoned his shirt slowly, watching the beautiful man before him suffering. He said nothing as he removed the rest of his clothing and stepped up to Yeosang. He ran a gentle hand over his hair, leaning in to kiss the tears from his cheek and running his touch down his neck with the backs of warm, soft fingers. “Does it hurt, baby?” 

“Y-yes.” 

Seonghwa reached down and stroked his fingers down Yeosang’s trapped length and the sensation nearly brought him to his knees. “I - Please, can I? God … Fuck, Seonghwa, please.” 

A smile tugged at the older man’s lips as his touch moved lower, caressing the silken skin of his balls and then  _ flick _ . Yeosang screamed and crumpled against him. 

“You know better than to ask me that.” He flicked again and this time Yeosang fell to his knees and curled in on himself. Over him, he heard Seonghwa tsk. 

“Come here… let me see you.” 

Soft kisses, tender words… Yeosang needed them so badly when he hurt so much. He turned to his torturer, kissing the fingers that brought him such agony. He lay tiny kisses against Seonghwa’s bare chest and stomach as he sought his solace in him. Something clicked over in his mind. “Fuck me …” he breathed dreamily, the words half muffled. 

“What was that? Ask me again.” 

“Fuck me, please.” He kissed the bare expanse of skin again, “I need.” 

“My poor precious baby…” He half lifted Yeosang and guided him to the bed. “Tell me how much you need it. Tell me … I want to hear you.” 

Talking seemed so hard, he swallowed against his sore throat, “I want - no I need you inside me. I want to feel you fucking me, stretching me, hurting me. I want it all…” 

“You almost make me believe you. Is that what you really want?” 

Yeosang nodded. 

Seonghwa reached down between Yeosang’s spread thighs and slowly pulled the toy out of him. He seemed to melt with relief as its absence left him open. His hips lifted and fucked at the air, grinding against nothing. He whimpered and turned a glazed pleading gaze on his lover. His lips moved, begging but only the barest edge of his words could be heard. 

He had never seen him more beautiful than he was in this moment, completely broken and in need. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer and he crawled over him, pressing into him. Yeosang screamed again, burying his face against Seonghwa’s shoulder biting, the taste of his tears mingled with the taste of his lover’s sweat. 

Yeosang clung to him, raising up to meet each penetrating thrust. It was the sweetest agony he had ever tasted. His mind and his body had gone beyond and all he could feel was a blinding sensation. He was lost to it. Each thrust brought an edge of honey so sharp it killed. Seonghwa killed him again and again, he gave his lover his tears, his cries, his pain, they belonged to him.  _ He _ belonged to him. 

“Do you want to cum?” Seonghwa hissed into Yeosang’s ear. 

Yeosang shook his head, “Only when you want me to…” 

Seonghwa smiled and kissed him, slamming mercilessly into him. With a deep growl, he came filling his beautiful boy completely. “I believe you now.” He whispered and leaned down, unbuckling the tiny fastening on the harness and tossing it to the side before wrapping his lips around Yeosang’s turgid length. 

Yeosang watched in disbelief but only for a moment before pleasure ricocheted through him, sending him up off the bed. The feeling was so intense, only his shoulders and heels remained in contact. A primal roar was ripped from his lungs and he stammered, “Do you want - fuck, fuck, fuck. Do you want me to cu-cum?” 

Seonghwa peeked up at him and with a wicked grin gave a little lick, “I want you to cum now for me. Give it to me.” 

Everything went white behind Yeosang’s eyes as he let go of the tenuous hold he had on himself. Wave after wave washed over him, washing him away completely. There was nothing left, only an experience so profound that he was left little more than a vessel for Seonghwa’s cum and passions. He had been broken and it was through Seonghwa’s care that he was slowly being rebuilt. Tender hands caressed and petted him, he was only vaguely aware of them on the other side of the haze that clouded his mind. He felt the water and Seonghwa’s gentle arms as they stood beneath the shower and his hair and body were washed. 

He was tucked into bed and held in a quiet, peaceful embrace. “I’m not fucking Wooyoung.” 

Yeosang lifted his gaze to Seonghwa. “I know.” 

“Then why have you been so jealous?” Seonghwa asked as he ran his fingers idly through Yeosang's hair.

“You knew the whole time?” 

“I knew.” 

“You were teasing me then?” He lifted his head and rested his head against his hand as he looked down at Seonghwa. 

“I was. I liked that you were jealous because … because I was jealous too. I wanted you for myself. I  _ want _ you for myself.” 

Yeosang nodded, “I’m already yours.” 

Seonghwa smiled, “I know that now.” 

Yeosang leaned down and touched his bruised lips to Seonghwa’s, “I think I’ve been yours for a long time. You made me.” 

“No,” He caressed his cheek, tracing a finger along his birthmark and up through his hair. “This has been you all along. I just helped you find it. You’re beautiful and I think you know it now.” 

“You make me feel beautiful. Wanted. Needed.” 

“You are.” Seonghwa chuckled and kissed the end of Yeosang’s nose. “If I make you feel that way, then I’ve done exactly what I wanted to do.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me baby, we’ve only just begun.” 

“Good.” Yeosang lowered his head back to rest against Seonghwa’s shoulder, draping an arm around his waist. He felt better than he had felt for a long time and they were only getting started. 

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
